1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to corner cushioned attachments and more particularly pertains to a new corner padding attachment device for padding corners which otherwise could cause serious injuries to the occupants including children, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of corner cushioned attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, corner cushioned attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,231; U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,233; U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,601; U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,072; U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,739; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 411,739.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new corner padding attachment device. The prior art includes cushion members being engaged about the corner structure.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new corner padding attachment device which has many of the advantages of the corner cushioned attachments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new corner padding attachment device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art corner cushioned attachments, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes an elongate cushion member having a groove being disposed in a longitudinal side thereof and extending a length of the elongate cushion member to pad a corner structure; and also includes suction cup members being spacedly disposed in the groove for fastening the elongate cushion member about the corner structure. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the corner padding attachment device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new corner padding attachment device which has many of the advantages of the corner cushioned attachments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new corner padding attachment device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art corner cushioned attachments, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new corner padding attachment device for padding corners which otherwise could cause serious injuries to the occupants including children, in particular.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new corner padding attachment device that is easy and convenient to quickly attach to corners of various structures.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new corner padding attachment device that prevent injuries to people should they come into contact with such corner structures.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.